OMJ
by Performerx0x0
Summary: Nick Jonas anyone? Bocd is now a boarding school. Things will go crazy when a new guy comes in...Read!
1. Chapter 1

**OMJ**

" **Oh, My Jonas"**

**Nick Jonas**

**Need I say more?**

**Summary: Nick Jonas is tired of his rock star life and decides to take break. Just not as him. As Alex Gorton…a shaggy blonde from Texas all the way to Westchester, New York. Signs up for school at an elite academy-BOCD, a newly renounced boarding school. How will everyone treat him? Will he blow his cover?**

**

* * *

**

Author note: This is my news story. I will post every other day! Can't promise it's going to be great tho! JK… it will rock! Everyone will be nicer tho!! Read and Review my other stories!! The Flower, The Bachelor, Freaky Friday, Meet Malli and City Girls!! 

**_Amazingly,_**

**_Performerx0x0_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm way happy for this story!! EEEEppppp!! Currently listening to my future husband on itunes!! LOL-enjoy-**

Dylan strolled along the path of BOCD walking toward her dorm room.

"Dylan, come here please." Principal Burns yelled

Dylan dropped her Twinkie. Ugh, she thought, what does she want know? Dylan swallowed and put on her most innocent act.

"Yes, Principal B?" she asked ever so sweetly

"Could you show Mr. Alex Gorton around our wonderful campus and to his dorm room?" she asked

Dylan checked out the guy before saying yes.

"Of course" she said, "Come on Aaron…" she sounded annoyed as she spend up

"Well, its actually Alex, Dylan right?" he ran trying to catch up to her.

"Ya, I hope you don't mind I have to run to my dorm and grab something." She said

"I don't mind." He said sweetly

Dylan slowed down for the poor boy. Aww, she thought. He was kind of sweet. Poor kid moving all the way from…where did he move from.

"Where did you move from?" Dylan question while digging through her Gucci tote to find her key.

"Ummm, Texas, Houston to be more specific." He looked over Dylan's shoulder

"Kewl, so… have a horse?" she asked while opening the door to her hot pink room.

"Yeah, I left behind good ole' sandy." He frowned. Was this believable, he thought. Just as Dylan opened the door he saw a beautiful blonde girl standing in front of the TV laughing.

" Oh, hey Dyl! Sorry, I was just watching…" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Alex, "Who is that?" she tried not to snap

"Oh, sorry. Alex this is one of my roommates, Kristin. Kristin this is Alex. He just moved here from Texas." Dylan said proudly

"Texas! Cool, have you been in a rodeo?" asked Kristin

"Err, yeah! First place!" he lied

**Ok, I'm waaaaaaaaaaaay tied! I'll update 2morrow! Before anyone says anything about stereotyping Texans. I'm a Texan and I know how mad I get when people ask me those stupid questions!! So review please and read my other stories!! **

**_Amazingly,_**

**_Performerx0x0_**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick strolled into his dorm house frantically searching for his dorm, J916… He walked slowly past all the decorated soccer rooms. Ahh, he thought, J916. He twisted ever so slightly on the doorknob. To his surprise he found two jock-looking guys starring right at him.

"Who are you?" the brunette one snorted

"Umm…Alex." Nick forgot his accent

The blonde one threw his iphone on his blue bed and walked over to Nick.

"I'm Derrick, this is Josh." Josh flipped his hair to the right side, " Your bed is over there…" Derrick pointed to the mildew stained yellow mattress in the right corner.

Nick glanced at Derrick and Josh; they didn't seem to care about them. He decided that it would be best not to ask about the girl he met earlier. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound coming from the radio, it was him.

Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situations empty conversations

Derrick turned around and threw a pillow at the blearing radio.

"Turn that crap OFF!" Josh yelled

"Do you guys not like the Jonas Brothers?" Nick muttered

"Ya! We like totally like love them!" Derrick bobbed his head while he mimicked girls with a falsetto tone.

"No! Gosh, do we look like gay dudes to you?" Josh said straitening out his new Ralph Lauren polo that Alicia begged him to get.

"Why? Do you?" Derrick inched forward with a grin on his face

"No…guess not." Nick mumbled not making contact.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Derrick immediately threw across the room dodging video games and empty pizza boxes. As he opened the door a beautiful brunette appeared in the doorway, phone in hand.

"Derrick!" she rushed over and gave Derrick a peck on the check, she suddenly stopped when her eyes wondered upon Nick. She smoothed her shirt, "Who are you?" she snapped

"Alex, I just moved here." He said

"Oh well I'm Massie Block." She stuck out her hand hopping for a shake. Nick slowly reached for her hand and shaked it, noticing her tight grip. She must be somebody important.

**Sorry it's short. I really wanted to work on this story. I'll update soon!! Also did anyone notice that his dorm room is his birthday?? I'm not obsessed i looked it up...I swear! lol**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	4. AN

**OK, so i haven't written in like for ever...because of stressful school! LOL. but its SUMMER!! WooHooo!! So I'm going to be updating all my stories, so be on the lookout :)!! So if you have any ideas i would REALLY REALLY REALLY love to here them because i have a bit of a writers block on almost all my stories lol!! And Freaky Friday has almost reached 10,000 hits sooooo... Yippppppeeeeeee!! I'll try to update each story once a week...but i have really busy over the summer, but I'll try my dorn bestest!! Have a great summer!!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


	5. Soooo Funny READ!

**Ok, so this is a review I got. And I thought it was pretty funny, I mean if you read it you'd would be laughing PRETTY hard 2! Lol…. So read it and the bold writing is me commenting… so funny…**

Like, Oh Em Gee! This story, like, totally rox!

Not.

This isn't a flame, so don't go all "ZOomG!1!!1 Lykk, uu rr S00o meaNN!11!!" _**ummm…just cuz I like the clique doesn't mean I'm a total wannabe**_

It's just non-constructive criticism. _**If you say I need help…why yell at me?**_

Seriously, you have messed up grammatical skills. In dialogue:

" Delivery for Massie Block." Said a awkward looking LBR

NO. incorrect grammar, and lots

"Delivery for Massie Block," said an awkward-looking LBR.

YES. no space after quotes. don't use a period, use a comma. don't

capitalize the word said. use a period at the end of a sentence!

use punctuation. have your story beta'd and at least do a grammar check on

word for the love of god. _**I do love God and when I get to Heaven, I don't think he will mind a few grammatical mistakes. **_

your plot is... messed up. the chapters are too short, too vague, and

everyone is acting OOC. _**Write because you know sooooooo much about writing. **_

And then- there's you. You're so effing annoying... you realize that, right?_** Do I know you? Was I like mean to you and your deciding to get back at me through Fan Fiction…wow I'm gonna go cry. NOT. Seriously. **_

examples:

1. you sign everything Amazingly, Performerx0x0. Conceited much?_** Well I AM amazing…lol. JK! **_

2. ooh I can tell this is going to be a good story! I already know who it is,

or whatever. Dude. You don't announce that you think your story is great,

that's why people review- to tell whether THEY think it's good or not. And no

that you know who delivered it, you're the freaking author. you're supposed

to know.** If you read the other reviews you would know that other people wanted to know…**

3. you're a review (no, i don't think you're an actual ). It's bad when

people are all like, "I want 12 million reviews before I update!" But no. You

need attention so badly that you review OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES telling them to

check out yours._** Stalker much? How in the world did you know that? I mean that's a little creepy…I mean yeah I'm cool and all but don't obsess over me! Honestly thats really creepy. if you hate me soooo much why do you know all this stuff?? FREAK!**_

So, I hope this lovely review has enlightened you to actually put some effort

into your stories and not make them look . _**Not really.**_

GASP! oh noes! now all your lil' readers are going to attack me with,

"OmmiggaWWdd, yOuu are SuchH a !!1!11!" _**Ummm…what's with the 1's?? Grammatical error much??**_

you have a lot of work to do. **_Beacuse you know about writting and stuff. A real mean person( and no i don't cuss, its rude...) would put their screen name so people could yell at them back...i guess someone's a little scared..thats ok...you should be!_**

Amazingly (oh, wait, that's your thing. whoopsy-daisies!),

better. than. you. _**Better than me at what..Yelling people?? Ooooo…NOT!! Listen girl, its not my fault that your some geek who trys to be cool online to make up for your sad social life. I never did anything to you. So have a great summer. **_

**Ok…was that not the funniest thing ever…I find it kinda creepy tho. LOL**

**AMAZINGLY,( that's right I rock)(And so do my readers)**

**Performerx0x0- Heck yeah i'm a performer...next that person is gonna start saying i'm a much better singer and actress... This girl has some seriouc issues...LOL!!**


End file.
